


Daddy's Thumb

by phanielspiano



Series: Sean x Little!Reader [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby!Reader, Daddy!Jack, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Little!Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oneshot, Pacifiers, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: (Y/N) loses their paci, but they find the best substitute!
Relationships: JackSepticEye/Reader, Sean McLoughlin/You
Series: Sean x Little!Reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Daddy's Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this fic was requested by WolvesRule8880! Hope you like it!
> 
> I will also be making the pronouns in all the stories in this series gender neutral! it's been a long time coming, haha.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mmm,” you hum happily as you lay in your crib, sleepily kicking your feet. You’ve just woken up from a nice long nap, and you’re ready to play. You reach out a hand to grab at the mobile circling above your head and squeal with delight when the object you hit makes a soft rattling sound.

Suddenly, you realize something is wrong. Nothing is in your mouth! Where did your paci go? Your adult brain would normally rationalize that it must have fallen out while you were napping, and it should be around here somewhere. But you’re so regressed right now that there’s no room for thoughts like this. All you know is that you lost your paci and you don’t know how to get it back!

“Waaaah! Waaaaaah!” you wail, willing for Sean, your daddy, to come soothe you.

Sean pads into your nursery quietly, as if he’d been there this whole time, waiting for you to wake up.

“Shhh, what’s the matter, sweet baby? Tell Dada what’s wrong,” he says as he lowers the bars of your crib and sits on the floor next to you.

You simply continue to cry. Words are too hard for little babies! You wish Dada would understand.

After a few kisses to your forehead, Sean does realize what’s wrong.

“Where’s your paci, sweetheart? Did baby (Y/N) lose their paci, hmm?” Sean asks, smoothing a hand through your hair. 

Nodding, you reach for his hand. Before he knows what’s happening, you bring his thumb to your mouth and begin sucking on it. Your cries subside and you look up at Sean with big, glassy eyes.

Sean chuckles and uses his free hand to stroke your cheek. “Oh, (Y/N), sweetie. You’re such a silly bub.” He lets you suck on his thumb for a considerable amount of time, cooing sweet things at you.

Finally, you start to slip back into your adult headspace and become more aware of what’s happening. 

“Shit!” you mutter, pulling Sean’s thumb out of your mouth.

Sean just laughs.

“It’s alright, (Y/N), really. It was very sweet! No need to be embarrassed.

You just flop into his arms and he holds you for a while.

“Want to get into some more grown up clothes?” Sean asks, rubbing your back.

You manage to mumble a “yes, please,” despite your embarrassment. You’re thankful that Sean doesn’t make a big deal out of the silly things you do when you’re little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a request for this series in the comments if you'd like :) just keep in mind that it might be slow!


End file.
